The present invention relates to an arrangement for automatically cleaning teat cups of a rotary milking platform, wherein the platform comprises a plurality of milking stalls provided with teat cups.
In a conventional rotary milking parlour, the cows walk on to an annular rotating platform and enter a milking stall. An operator or a milking robot located on the outside or on the inside of the annular platform, attaches teat cups to the teats of the cows. Usually, the platform rotates continuously with a constant low speed. When a milking process is finished, a removing device removes the teat cups from the cows and moves them to a parked position. The milked cows leave thereafter the milking stall and the platform.
Usually, each milking stall on a rotary milking platform is provide with a storing device which holds the teat cups in a parked position when they not are used and a cleaning device which rinses and/or cleans the parked teat cups between the milking processes on the platform. However, large rotary milking platforms of the HBR (Herringbone Rotary) type may have up to 40 milking stalls and large rotary milking platforms of the PR (Parallel Rotary) type may have up to 100 milking stalls. Thereby, the cost for the cleaning devices is relatively high.